


Soup for the Scion

by sushpaws



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, House Aico, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushpaws/pseuds/sushpaws
Summary: Two things heal all wounds; time, and chicken noodle soup.a platonic Khan & Lian fic.





	Soup for the Scion

    Walls shook, windows shuttered, floorboards groaned, and servants shrieked in fear as Khan skidded through hallways in his rush to Lian's quarters. The Scion did not arrive to the throne room in a timely manner, and she was not one for tardiness or oversleeping. Something must be wrong.

 

    He reached the heavy ornate door, bearing House Aico's phoenix symbol. A young maid, though terrified out of her wits, bravely faced him before the door.

 

    "The Lady n-needs rest, General Khan. She cannot be bothered. What are y- _EEK!"_

 

    God, Khan loved being able to move others out of his way with his barest strength. If his imposing size and fearsome platemail alone didn't clear his path, he preferred to be a man of action, he was born for it. Using words was Lian's forte.

 

    He knocked to announce his arrival, and swiftly opened the door, careful of marring the expensive paint with his gauntlet.

 

    What tableau awaited him was his ashen-haired princess, sitting on the edge of her bed wrapped up in a thick duvet with her feet in a steaming bucket. It was clear the proud woman was not in the most pleasant of moods, for she shot him the most fiery glare she could muster, given her current condition.

 

    "My Lady!" he practically yelled as he bowed. "You did not arrive to the throne room this morning. It appears you are not in the best of health!"

 

    "Quiet down. And I'm sick-" she sniffled. "I am not in the mood to tend to-ah, ahh-!"

 

    She supressed the unsightly noise and groaned. It seemed even her sneeze must be graceful and disciplined.

 

    "Do you suspect treason, Princess? Attempted assassination? Poisoning?"

 

    "...It's a common cold, Khan. Likely from that damn mountain, I was... ill-dressed for the climate." she sniffed again and hugged the down blanket closer. "My handmaidens are attending to me, I have no need for you now. Consider it your day off."

 

    "I am still your advisor, and I advise rest and broth or tea to drink to keep your strength up." At once he remembered; it was a deep-seated but strong, cherished memory.

 

    "I must go and retrieve something. Something that will surely help you, my Lady," he added.

 

    "You're my general, not an errand boy."

 

    He wanted to laugh, but decided it was not meant to be a joke. "Try to sleep, my Lady. I will return shortly," he bowed and closed the door carefully.


End file.
